Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force
|website = Official website }} is a roleplaying-strategy video game that was released for arcade systems released on December 25, 2015 in Japan. As of March/April 2018, the game's support was ended. This is the second arcade-based Yo-kai Watch game to be released, and the first to be adapted from an existing video game, with it being Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad. Unlike the original games released for the Nintendo 3DS, Iron Oni Force doesn't include a story mode and collectable cards are required to play. Several exclusive Big Bosses are also included in the game, with a handful making an appearance in Yo-kai Watch 3. Gameplay The game is an arcade adaptation of the Yo-kai Watch Blasters video game, which is in turn based off the mode from Yo-kai Watch 2. It features improved graphics, exclusive bosses and some extra features not present in the original game. The game is played on a tabletop arcade machine, allowing the player to control the Yo-kai via some buttons on the bottom part of it. Busters License Players can save their data via a Busters License, which can be obtained from the machine after entering a name and gender. It stores all of the Medals scanned, and can give the player the opportunity to Level up their existing Yo-kai, souls and held items. However, players can get a unique license card from Yo-kai Ukiukipedia Dream by pressing the lever for three seconds which will allow Whisper to offer the player a Blasters License. While the Blasters Role can not be chosen, the card itself has a unique design, with the name included on the front. It must be obtained before the player starts a new game, as data from one card cannot be carried over onto another. Connectivity with Moon Rabbit Crew The Busters License can connected only to the Japanese version of Moon Rabbit Crew, via the QR code on the top right of the card. Gallery Promotional Art Discontinuation On March 1, 2018, it was announced that Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force will no longer be getting any future updates after lasting for around two and a half years of service. From that point on, several Big Bosses would later be offered for larger sums of Oni Orbs. As of August/September 2018, the leaderboard is no longer updated, and the Nintendo 3DS games can no longer be linked to unlock the exclusive bosses. List of Cards by Edition Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 4 Pack 5 Pack 6 Pack 7 Pack 8 Pack 9 Pack 10 Pack 11 Pack 12 Promotional Cards (1) Promotional Cards (2) Promotional Cards (3) Promotional Cards (4) Promotional Cards (5) In Other Languages German: Yo kai watch Blasters: Eiserne Oni Armee Japanese: 妖怪ウォッチバスターズ　鉄鬼軍 Korean:요괴워치 버스터즈 철귀군 English: Yo kai watch Blasters Iron Oni Force French: YO-KAI WATCH BLASTERS : Armée de l'oni de fer Spain: YO-KAI WATCH BLASTERS: Fuerzas Oni de Hierro Italian: YO-KAI WATCH BLASTERS: Armata degli Oni di Ferro Trivia * Before Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 was released, this was the only separate Blasters title where 'Merican Yo-kai other than Usapyon and Starry Noko could be used. * While the link was cut from the localised versions of Moon Rabbit Crew, several unused graphics can be found in the files, with most of them being fully-translated. Links ywb-card-arcade.com Category:Video games